


Instigate

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Falcon was never one to allow Mark to push work off for another time, but right now he found himself becoming the instigator in their relationship.
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Instigate

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil sumthin

“We should...we should stop.” Mark whispered as their beaks parted for a second. His fingers tugging Falcon closer to him. A desperate need for more contact, like wishing for water in the desert. He smiled as Falcon pecked his lips again.

They pulled away once more and Falcon took the opportunity to move his lips to Mark’s ear, “I don’t see why we should.” He spoke softly, placing a kiss on his neck, making Mark giggle.

Falcon pulled him closer, the other man gladly sliding into his lap. Anything to get closer. To forget what they were supposed to be doing. To forget that this all started as a means for Mark to procrastinate on his latest project. Because all that mattered right now was the feeling of their lips together.

“I should get back to the project.” Mark whispered, their breaths mingling. But the younger man made no attempt at moving, and Falcon found he didn’t quite mind.

Falcons fingers danced along Mark’s bare arms as if he were a piano. Feather light touches that left the feathers rumpled in their wake. “You could finish it later.” Falcon continued as his fingers wound themselves in Mark's slicked back hair. Falcon was never one to allow Mark to push work off for another time, but right now he found himself becoming the instigator in their relationship.

“Yeah, I can do it later.” Mark agreed as he slotted their beaks together once more. It would be much much later before they finished and Mark went back to his computer.

**Author's Note:**

> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
